


Possessed by a Cartoon Demon

by Dalse



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Action, Adventure, Blood and Violence, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, Horror, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalse/pseuds/Dalse
Summary: An animator visits a haunted studio and gets possessed by a cartoon demon. Both need to settle their differences to survive the place.





	1. Chapter 1

Possessed by a Cartoon Demon

Chapter 1

Henry opens the studio's door , letter in hand.  
"20 years goes on fast my friend! Come to our old studio , there is something incredible I want to show you! Signed: Joey Drew.  
At the back of the letter , a picture of a huge metal block filled with gears and buttons, a big cylindrical container with a "ink" sign strapped at a end and a giant tap at other end. Also there is a cartoon devil drawn at the picture saying "Try it!".  
Henry sighs.

"Joey Drew , you always knew how to kindle my curiosity." Henry puts the letter at his back pocket and enters. The floor is creaking evey step and the man is greeted by mold in the air and a messy room , with the cartoon devil posters everywhere and a turned on projector.  
"The studio's generator is working somehow , at least I won't be needing this." Henry pulls a lighter and looks at all the papers and the pieces of furniture around made of wood. "Too bad I can't smoke here."

Henry opens and closes his lighter while walking to the next hallway , until noticing something written on a wall with big , black , dripping letters.

"Dreams come true?" Henry takes a closer look and swipes it using a finger. "Vandals are using ink now? What a waste." Henry turns around and smiles. "What a coincidence this is phrase was Joey's favorite motto." Henry smiles goes down. "If he could take his head off the clouds and face reality for a moment..."

Something bumps into Henry, making yelp.  
It was small , all black save his white face with cartoonish round black eyes and wide smile , his body whas shaped like a bean , arms and legs shaped likve ovals , with big white gloved hands and big shoes. It was exactly like the devil drawn at the letters and the posters. Also it is made of cardboard.

"There you are , Bendy. With that dumb smile of yours." Henry chuckles and traces the cutout smile with his finger. " You have no idea how many hand cramps and sleepless nights you gave me when I was animating you.

Henry looks around and back to the cutout , lifts his leg back and gives a hard kick to it , making pieces of cardboard fly everywhere.

"I always wanted to do that!" Henry puts his hands at his hips and continues walking while whistling.

Henry whistling echoes the place until he finds what was at the letter's picture behind a big open door , whoose entrance is written on big letters: " The ink Machine"

"There I am. Now how I turn it on?" Henry asks himself and enters the room and notices that the machine is big and the only thing in the room and , also , the machine does not have any then he finds a letter on the container.  
"Find the following objects represented by the plaques and put at the pedestals in the machine room to appease the gods." The letter is drenching on ink and is being used as a glue.  
"Really , Joey? Gods? Or you really love your machine or is dumb enough to treat it as magic." Henry shrugs. "Well, time to go appease the gods."

Henry leaves the room and goes into another long hallway. The silence increases the sound of his footsteps , the creaks of the wood and the sound of drops hitting the floor.  
Henry looks up and steps back , a piece of the wood from the ceiling falls down with a lound thud.

"Joey , did you transform this place into a horror house after I left?" Henry comments calmly , but shaking his legs slightly.

The next sight when the man turns left in the T section made him question that phrase.

"The hell?" Henry's mouth is agape. There is something tall with a cartoon wolf head, black body with overalls strapped into a lifted up surgeon's table.  
"Why is there a real sized Boris doll with a torn up chest?" Henry asks slowly to himself, while taking steps near the macabre scene until reaching the table. It had realistic looking bones and the wall next to it had a message , same font as the previous one: "WHO IS LAUGHING NOW".  
"I really hope this is a horror house idea. I have a vivid animation and this is not helping." Henry cups his hands and leaves.

But the next room is not better: A huge switch soaked by ink on the front wall and multiple pedestals at the sides of the room , each one with a picture at the wall near their respective positions. Henry looks at them and scratches his head.

" A cog and a wrench I can understand , but a doll , a book , a inkwell and just a music note? What is the logic?" Henry walks away from the room, hand on chin "How I am going to find this things in this mess?  
Thump! Henry hits something and almost falls down.

" What , again?" Henry asks , puzzled by another bendy cutout in front of him. "Who put this here?" He cups his hands towards his mouth. " Joey, or whatever you are , stop this pranks right now!"

The lack of a response makes the man huff and put the cutout under his armpit.

"Alright , if you want company , you got it."

Henry starts his search at Boris' room.

"Hello Boris , feeling well?" He looks around and finds a book the body's feet and picks it up. "Illusion of living , it reads." Henry chuckles and shows it to the cartoon , that had x on his eyes. "Look! Maybe one day someone can make you pretend to be alive!" At the corner of his eye, he finds a open drawer with a full inkwell in it. "Also, I have this!" Henry shakes the inkwell. "Perfect for a cartoon to drink!"

The corpse did not respond , making the situation awkward , and it did not help with the need of putting random things on his person. The inkwell having a risk of dirtying his pants and the strapping the book in his pants.  
The cog and the wrench is found at the ink machine room , unfortunatly the cog his obviously big for his pants só he uses another arm. Why is he carrying that cutout?

He comes back to the first room near the studio's entrance , notices and goes to a small room that have gone unnoticed.

"My old desk. I am glad that Joey let me work work away from all the mess the studio was." Henry put a hand on the chair and looks at the drawing table and notices a bendy doll. " Would look at that. My little reference model is still there." He puts the cog at the floor and lifts the cutout and the doll. " Bendy , meet Bendy , your new friend." And then he makes both touch their heads while the grown man makes smoothing noises. Chuckling , he puts the doll at a pocket and gets the cog.

"I wonder what the music note means. I hope I don't need to carry a piano or anything." Henry says while leaning against a wooden table at the projector room. "I wonder how Sammy is doing. He can be stuck up , rude and unpleasant in general , but he does wonders with any instruments he touches and respects you if you can respect his work." Henry turns his head left, and finds the vinyl inches of his leg on the table.

"Whoa! I am glad I did not sit on it!" Henry picks it up with a free hand. "I wonder if he really got his freedom after finally leaving this..." Henry looks around and notices that there is more ink splatters in the ground than before, or maybe he did not notice that before. " Inky hellhole.".

Henry makes his trip back to the pedestal room carefully, avoiding any of the junk to fall and break, and puts every one of the things at it respective places. Unfortunatly Henry finds out that the lever is still stuck. Exhaling, Henry thinks harder.

"You know , actually there is one room I did miss." Henry says lifting a finger and looking at the Bendy cutout he put against a wall and picked it up.

Henry is now walking in another hallway , longer than he remembered  
.  
"Why I am still carrying you?" He asks the cutout.

Creak!Henry turns to see the origin of the sound. There is another cutout of Bendy , peeking though a wall at the end of the hallway for a moment before moving away. Henry ran after it , until he found out the missing room and the peeking Bendy leaning peacefully against the entrance.

"You know what. You two will make company." Henry looks at his Bendy cutout. "Meet your new girlfriend Bendy, Bendy." And then puts them together , hands touching.  
The animator browses the room: Small, filled with chairs pointing at a screen , with splinters everywhere making it feel crowded. He takes a step inside, and the screen lights up with a loud classical music with a simple animation of Bendy dancing. Running to the source of the image , it is found only a turned on projector with no one else.

"I am so kicking your ass , Joey." Henry looks up and finds a lot of tubes, filled with black liquid."I am going to put this cuttouts where the sun does not shine" And then he finds a huge button with a light up message "INK PRESSURE". Henry grunts and punches the button.

The tubes starts to tremble.

" It seems I did something right."

Henry goes back to the pedestal room , and can actually move the switch! The flowing sound increases it volume , bumping sounds can be heard, Henry could swear that even the lights are a bit brighter. But then the items at the pedestal stats to slowly dissipate , until there is nothing left. Henry swears its a light trick.

"Priorites, Henry. Maybe this ink machine is a pump of some sorts?Lets go find it ."

The man goes his way , but there are so many black tubes at the ceiling, even at the walls. Were they not there before , or he got that distracted?  
Squish! The sound is heard from Boris room. Now the cadaver is now squirting black liquid! Henry shakes his head and continues to his way , faster. But then, at a distance , he sees the ink machine room entrance boarded up! Henry sights and starts approaching.

"Okay , Joey , what kind of black magic you did to make everything so weird?" Henry goes and touches the wood from the entrance, to see if there are something in them.

A black arm shoots through one of the gaps and grabs one of Henry arms very hard, making Henry scream in surprise.

"Got ya, my old frinend!" A shrill voice comes from the black arm owner.

Henry notices that its arm is dirty with black liquid and the being behind it has black horns and a huge , cartoonish made Henry frantically pull his arm away, but it only made the being behind the boarded up entrance laugh hard.  
Henry starts to use his free arm to pull the offender arm away and shakes it in several directions , hitting the holder's arm at surrounding wood. Suddenly , he falls down at the ground and notices that the ceiling tubes starts breaking , filling the surroundings with black. Henry gets up quickly and starts to run from the creature whose laughs echoes the halls.  
While running, Henry is still feeling the pressure on his arm, and to his surprise the creature's black arm is still there , detached! The surprise made Henry slip and fall into a animator table, breaking it in several pieces.

"This thing is going to break my arm." Henry' calm voice does not show his adrenaline when he takes a sharp piece of wood and starts to stab and try prying open the hand multiple times.  
The ink smell fills the air while the hallway starts to slowly flood. The man decides to get up and restart running, while trying to get that arm out.

"This is too ironic to not be a dream." Henry stutters , and passes through an small waterfall of ink without noticing. He gasps by the sudden flux of liquid, but he is now very near the exit! With his newfound motivation, he slams the creature's arm at the wall repeatedly and tries prying it once more. The wood breaks , but the arm finally falls off , making Henry laugh and run for the exit to be free from this nightmare.

But the nightmare has a another plan for its victim. When reaching the doorknob , Henry loses his footing and feels the ground giving away, seeing the door getting farther and farther until a big thud and a sharp pain in his back. His sight blurs, and starts coughing.

"I am still alive?" Henry slurs, and tries to get up , but the pain on his back makes it difficult , needing to roll sideways into a barrel to use as a support.  
" there are coffins leaning on the walls?" Henry massages his hips. " I am not entering one of those so soon anyway." And also there is another message near the coffins: "THE CREATOR HAS LIED TO US."  
As much he wanted to try to find a explanation, the persistent pain makes it hard, so , by leaning on the walls , he walks until finding a starcase. Unfortunatly, a long one.

"Why so many steps?" Henry takes on one , a jolt. "Press on , soldier , press on."

Then the animator goes down painfully slow , feeling every step until reaching the last flight , where he gets impacient and tries going faster , just to slip another time , and pratically climbs down using his butt.

"Am I on a sketch right now?" Henry exhales and uses another nearby barrel as a support , and notices something interesting , and sharp , on it. "An fireaxe." Henry picks it up. " I want to relieve my frustation at something now."

Luckly , there is another boarded up door nearby. With a smile and head down , he walks, ignoring the pain , and strikes the wood with violence. Not satisfied , he also strikes the door multiple times , making cracks at it , and then straightens up , breathes , smiles and then tackles the door , breaking it.  
There is a slightly flooded room with water, but it has more thin pieces of wood , fallen from the ceiling and walls on his way! Nothing better than violence against inanimate objects to brighten up this horrible day!  
After destroying the wood in his way , his pain even lessened, making him smile and whistle, but he faltered when He saw something else...

"Coffins and a huge pentagram in the ground. Now its official , or cultists entered this building of Joey have gone nuts." Henry steps closer at he the pentagram , but he suddenly feels something drawing him in. Henry takes a step back , and the room starts to rumble. Looking back , the way has collapsed!

Henry looks at the only door of the room , he needs to get across the pentagram to open it. Henry hesitates , but another rumble , makes him swallow dry , and go over the creepy drawing.  
But the moment he has gone in the middle of the macabre marking , nausea flows down his stomach , a headache suddenly appears full force and his back started to hurt even more.

"I can't...not like this." Henry tries to use his axe as a cane, but just slips down to the ground , his vision starts to blur and blur , until everything darkens...

"Hey ,Buddy." A voice , familiar to Henry , echoes around the darkness. Suddenly , the sound of a projector turned on is heard, and Bendy , the cartoon itself , appears in the middle of the animator's vision, with his trademark wide smile and arms open wide."Contragulations, Henry! You are dead!" Bendy starts pacing around and lifts one finger to Henry. "And I am going to say three reasons why!One: Stupidity! Seriously, you don't go entering old buildings without things falling on or below you!" Bendy lifts another finger. "Two: That fall! Damn! That one did break some of your bones! I am amazed how you were still walking!" Bendy then stops , walks near Henry vision , and lifts his third finger. "And three: Did you know that my weird lanky lookalike? He just filled your whole body with ink!" Bendy points at his own arm. "The ink that enters thru your skin and makes a sloooowly transformation into one of the lost souls of this place!"

Henry is disturbed by how Bendy speaking without breaking that jollyness. He wanted to do something, but he could not feel his...anything.

"Ooops , I forgot!" Bendy interrupts. "You are too dead to make questions! Let me fix that!"

And with a snap of Bendy's fingers , all the senses turned on , making Henry breathe hard to the sudden need to breathe. But he still feels that is swimming into something sticky , but it wasn't entering his ears or mouth , or obstructing his view!  
Bendy snaps his finger close to Henry's face.

"Earth to Henry!Or something near the earth I guess!" Bendy laughs , and straightens up his neck ribbon. "Anyway , I am offering you something that will answer the questions burning inside your brain , and give a chance to get out here." Bendy takes a step back and opens his arms. "Your life!"

Henry could feel some kind of hope , until Bendy puts his arms back and leans towards the man.

"Buuuuuut there is a catch."

Of course there is a catch , he is a demon! Cartoon or not.

"I need to enter in there!" Bendy touches Henry's torso.

"What?" Henry asks and Bendy sighs.

"I need to possess you , silly!" Bendy puts his hands at his hips. "So my powers can work!"

"I dont know. I dont know If I can..." Henry stutters and Bendy shrugs.

"Unless you want to be ressurected by the ink and transform into a ink ghoul to make others company..." Bendy turns slowly his back to Henry.

"Alright , alright! I accept!" Henry says in desperation.

"Great! I will get the contract!" Bendy claps , and a feather pen materializes in a hand and a piece of parchment into another and offers them to Henry that gets it , and lifts up a brow.

"Why the contract is in Latin?"

"Seen some demons doing it , it gave me some work but seems cool!" Bendy scratches his head. "You know, to look...biblical!" Bendy quickly shakes . "Whatever , just sign up here!" Bendy points to the crossed line. Henry's stomach starts to feel cold, and he swallows dry.

"Well, if you are already at the bottom , the only way is up." Henry says to himself and puts the pen at the cross. "Press on." He prays. And then quickly signs the contract and gives it to the small demon.

Bendy puts the contract away somewhere in his back , cups his hands together and gives the most wicked smile Henry has saw a cartoon do.

"Amen." Bendy slowly says while grabbing Henry shirt and using it to climb. "We are going to have a lot of fun. Don't we?

Henry did not have time to scream before Bendy rammed his whole hand into the animator mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Henry coughs , turns his body , coughs once more harder and repetealy, and then lies on fours.  
"Deep breaths. Let that sweet oxigen in." Henry says with a breathy voice and starts breathing in and out slowly. "What a twisted nightmare! I can't believe I dreamed again about that stupid cartoon!" Henry complains.

"Who are you calling stupid?" A familiar voice appears again , making Henry turn his back in a instant and see the Bendy from his dream , floating with a dark yellow glow outline and looking stern.

"Oh my god" Henry says while putting his hand on his chest.

Bendy floats closer and puts his index finger on Henry's nose.

"Don't say that name! Remember what I am!" Bendy berates and then crosses his arms and widens his smile. "That wasn't a dream, chucklenuts! I just saved you from a terrible fate , and to compensate it I possessed you!"

Bendy blinks , and Henry somehow has a cigarette in his mouth and lifting his lighter.

"Don't do that!" Bendy says angrily and slaps the cigarette away. Henry sadly looks at the cigarrete's trajectory to the cold hard ground. "Do you want to hurt yourself and burn this place down!?" Bendy screams and lifts his hands.

"Yes." Henry says nonchalantly.

Bendy growls.  
"You need to take this seriously, you moron!" Bendy says while thrasing around on the air.

"A cartoon telling me to take something seriously." Henry looks up and exhales. "Am I dreaming?"

Henry's hands moves by it's own accord and slaps his face.  
"Ow." Henry says nonchalantly and looks at Bendy , with his finger lift up with a green glow. "You made my hand betray me."

"Do I have to make your head run into your axe to make a point?" Bendy says with a low growl and pointing at the axe near Henry's feet.

"No thanks." Henry looks up , exhales and looks at the small demon. "Okay, my almighty jailor, what you want?

"Just continue your little trip like you were doing." Bendy says while lying down on the air.

Henry has so many questions , but he does not want to waste any time at this morbid pentagram room, so he continues towards the door near the pentagram. When opening it , he finds another set of stairs. Pressing his upper lift , he takes a step.

"Huh. No pain." Henry notices.

"I also healed your wounds." Bendy says while circling around. "Because I am a nice guy like that."

"Thanks." Henry thanks.  
"Just don't mind your sweat turn black sometimes , it's normal."

Henry shrugs , Bendy's presence already made him give up about any sense of normalcy , and goes down the stairs.

Henry finds a stand filled with candles close to a wall written in black bold letters: " He will set us free.". Below it had a Bendy cutout and strange , rotten looking soups with egg things.

"Boy! This is the worst looking shrine I ever seen!" Bendo floats to one of the "soups" . lifts it and shows it to Henry's face. "Here! Try smelling it!"  
Henry takes a whiff , and it's smell makes Henry's neck painfully pull backwards and cough harshly.

"This looks like the soup I make back home." Henry says , chuckling, while getting the "soup" and putting it back at stand.

Bendy looks at it , huffs , and kicks the "soup" , breaking it. Henry shrugs. Maybe the offering offended him more than expected.

Henry sights when he finds a hallway at his front flooded with ink.

"Well, my clothes are already so dirty with ink that is looking black from meeting that weird thing upstairs." Henry holds his few white parts of his clothing with suspenders. "At least it is looking like suit now!"  
The makes his way towards the liquid , but he stops when Bendy screams.

"Don't do that! This ink is a dirty one!"

Henry's month opens a bit.

"I did not know you are the type that cares about fashion, Bendy."

"No! This ink is like the one from that creature before!" Bendy puts his hands at his head. "If you fall in there, you are done for!"

Henry takes a step back , puts his hands at his hips and thinks , but Bendy nudges him and points at a wooden chair to Henry's side.

"We can use it to go thru!" Bendy says."It is too shallow to float and I dont think we have anything to work as a paddle."

Bendy floats to something cylindrical, and picks it up. It was a can with his face at it written "Bacon Soup"

"I can move objects near you Henry!So I will be pulling you!" Bendy says while throwing the soup away.

Henry nods , gets the chair and puts it at the flooded part of the hallway. But whe he puts a foot on it ,it shakes a bit. Henry ignores that and puts another , and now is squatting at the chair.

"Okay Bendy , show your strengh."

Henry sees Bendy floating to the chair's leg and pushes it , but it does not move.

"Why are you so fat!?" Bendy struggles.

The chair starts to shake once more making Henry sweat.

"Look out here , Bendy. I don't want to turn into ink food." Henry says calmly. Unfortunatly his legs betray the tone of his voice.

With the shaking of his legs and the chairs , it breaks apart! Henry falls into the ink and the feeling of the cold and sticky liquid around his body , specially pants , makes him trash around.  
He almost swallows the ink in desparation until he hears a laughter , making him stop and sit still.

"Ki, ki, ki!" Bendy slaps his knee, laughing. "You fell for it! Literally!".

Henry gets up and stares at Bendy , this one sweeping a tear resulting from the laugher.

"This ink is inert!" Bendy laughs and starts swimming at the liquid. "Nothing will happen but a mild discomfort , but I loved seeing you trash around!"

Henry exhales, presses his fingers at his eyes and moves forward without a word while Bendy is still laughing. The density of the liquid makes moving hard.  
A black figure with beige big pants apears at the other end , with black liquid trailing behind it.

"Hey, wait!" Henry says.

But it dissapears when going behind a wall. The man curses internally about the liquid and his age when it takes way too long to get across while Bendy scratches his chin. When turning the way figure ended up going, they only found a wall with a pentagram and a cutout in front of it.

"I am sure I saw someone here!" Henry spreads his arms. " Unless the ink fumes are making me hallucinate things." The act of spreading his hands makes a stand full of bacon soup fall into his feet , its sound making Henry jump and put his back to a wall.

"Henry! You are such a joker!" Bendy laughs hard. "I wish I had you in my cartoons , I would make you suffer so much!" Bendy clears his throat and fixes his bowtie.

"This pentagram acts like a gate that leads to another pentagram that acts like a exit." Bendy approaches the pentagram. "Unfortunatly , it only works with small objects normally, or only when you have power , something I don't have right now."

"What kind of power you are talking about?" Henry asks, uncrossing his arms.

"I can tell you, but it will spoil the show!" Bendy shakes his finger. " I am more of a show, do not tell type, you know?" Bendy holds the cutout."Also , the cutout acts like a guardian of some sorts..."

"Do I look like I am stupid?" Henry says.

Bendy stops holding the cutout , floats near henry , leans and looks him very closely and scratches his head.

"Yes!" Bendy claims.

Henry facepalms while Bendy laughs while spinning on the air. The man could not wait having fun forcing Joey to exorcise that annoying imp when the time comes.

Henry looks at the big and wide poster at a main hall , it has "Joey Drew Studios Music Department" written in big stylish letters with Vynil discs and music notes drawn around. It is also is also surrounded by speakers on the walls. Bendy floats and reads the name of the music director's name and frowns.

"Sammy Lawrence!What a bore this guy was! Always complaining about everything and everyone but himself!" Bendy says and looks at Henry. "He was my favorite target for pranks! I loved his mad rambles when I broke the ink pipes and made ink pour into his head!" Bendy looks up and smiles wide. "He used to get so red that I sweared I could see the ink boil!"

"Were you here before this studio have gone under?" Henry asks Bendy.

"Yeah." Bendy horns perk up. "Altough Joey kept me hidden from everyone , I loved sneaking around playing pranks to everyone , it was fun!" Bendy smile starts to falter. "Until you left."

Henry memories surfaces. Henry trying to explain but Joey increasing his voice at the scratches his head and looks away from Bendy.

"What did he tell you , Bendy?"

"That you gave up on us." Bendy leans his head and creases his "hairline".

"I can't believe that he said this." Henry whispers. "Bendy , the situation was not as simple..."

"Save it." Bendy lifts his palm and Henry stops speaking. Bendy presses his eyes with his fingers, his face starts to drip ink and looks away from the man. "I am not in the mood for that right now. Lets go."

Henry slowly lifts his head and notices a it he notices the bottom has a door with a exit sign , but is flooded. Henry sighs and also notices a lever to his right with a sign written "power".  
"From I remember , some doors need eletricity to open , lucky I found a thing that will feed them." Henry pulls the switch.  
The lights near the sign blares and the bendy theme sound starts playing.  
"That music is going to get stuck in my ears." Henry looks at Bendy snapping their fingers, exactly near his head.  
So Henry goes foward and thinks that he needs to find a way to drain that flood from the door. Maybe there is another pump around here?  
But a ink puddle near the music department wall shakes and it appears a human looking head from it ,making Henry take a step back.

"Oh my god."

The head comes up, and forms a torso with two springly arms , and starts to moan and slide to Henry's direction. So he lifts his axe and brings it down to the creature! The blade goes thru easily and the creature is split in two and pops like a baloon.

"Henry. Meet the Searcher." Bendy says while standing on Henry shoulders , but the man is not feeling any weight , "They are living pieces of ink from that machine you turned on as carelessy as calling that damn name!" Bendy slaps Henry's head. Henry tries to slap Bendy back , but his hands phases through and ends up slapping his own head instead. "Ki,ki,ki,ki,ki! Henry!" Bendy slaps his knee. "I know you are a very funny man but I am trying to concentrate here!" Bendy says while laughing.  
Henry listens more bubbling sounds , some big drops ok ink seeps from the ceiling to the floor , forming more of the previous creature.

"They are pushovers , until they start to gather." Bendy says.

Henry looks arounds and sees 5 searchers in total , circling him. He run towards one and brings down the axe to destroy it to not get surrounded. They moan louder and start sliding in union , using their dangly arms for speed, Henry is glad that the room is big enough to circle left and take one to the left with one clean left swipe, but one suddenly jumps at Henry when he is recovering from the swing and hits him straight to the chest, also popping like a ballon and making the man take several steps back.

"Get off, stupid! This body is MINE!" Bendy screams , and the ink resulted by the searcher's contact is blown away from Henry's body. The leftovers form a very thin searcher who was spinning in place. Henry immediatly popped it with a kick , and starts walking , slowly , toward the searchers. They try to use the tactic the other used, but Henry dodges them with a sideway step , making them hit a nearby wall and scramble up. They seems to be joining to be a bigger one , but Henry did not give them luxury by giving them a splitting headache , destroying them in one blow.  
And then Henry hear claps.

"You fight well for a old man! Perhaps we are not in a hopeless journey after all!" Bendy says between claps.

"I may be slow , but I can concentrate hard if given time." Henry breathes.

"Also , you should thank me since I am lending you a bit of energy for your old body not break down."

"I am 45 , Bendy , It is not that old."

"Whatever." Bendy shrugs.

Henry slightly shakes his head and turns left of the main music department main hall. He finds a wide , but a small window. When getting closer he notices that there is a big switch surrounded by big cogs with a big sign upward written. "Ink pump". Maybe this one will clear the way for the exit? Henry looks at his left and sees a door to the room , but unfortunatly it is also flooded by ink , making him sigh.

"Bendy , can you try pulling that big lever?" Henry asks the small ethereal demon.

"Can do!" Bendy says excitedly , and floats towards the lever. First he pulls casually , but the pump does not move , then he tries to use his both hands but it did not budge. Then he screams using both of his arms and legs, failing that he tries jumping at it.

"Good work, almighty demon!" Henry says it , leaning on the small window and crossing arms. Bendy huffs and floats closer to the human.

"I am not at my full power yet , I can't move heavy things." Bendy says it , frustation seeping.

"I am still waiting for the "power" explanation." Henry says.

"Have pacience! I will tell you when time time comes!" Bendy puts his hands at his hips. "For now , you need to use your brain since I can't help you with my awesome powers!"

Henry amuses by thinking how much of a ego someone of Bendy's size has , and turns around to the window's right , and finds a door with a sign written "closet". Unfortunatly, it is locked. Henry leans at the door and starts to use his brain like Bendy has "suggested".

"From what I remember , this place was Sammy's room." Henry looks up and facepalms , there is a sign up the window saying it is Sammy's room. "I wont even question why there is a huge lever in there now , but from what I know , I remember there is a Janitor who worked here. I think his name was...Wally?"

"Look Henry , there is a paper from this Wally you are talking to himself about." Bendy says while pointing at the paper. The problem is the paper is at a wall near flooded door.

"Is this ink safe , Bendy?"

Bendy looks closely to it.

"I..don't think so." Bendy scracthes his cheek.

Henry huffs and starts walking quickly to the paper's direction.

"Wait , Henry!" Bendy says desperately while lifting his arms.

When Henry steps near the flood , two dangly arms shoot from the puddle , grabbing at Henry's shoulders , Henry forces his body backwards and cuts the arms , and he stands up and brings down the axe at the liquid. He hears a pop similar to the searchers when they die , but still attacks with his axe at many points of the liquid for good measure.

"Alright Henry you can stop!" Bendy says and Henry feels a tug to his shoulder. "Are you stupid or something?"

"Bendy. When can I trust you?" Henry forces his shoulder as releasing it from a grip , making the tugging feeling stop.

"What you mean by that?" Bendy asks.

"I dont know when you are talking the truth or making a prank." Henry says , huffing at the end and getting the paper after stepping on the ink. "Have you heard about the Boy who cried Wolf?"

"Wolf..." Bendy leans down his head m and sees a poster nearby. It has the the cartoon wolf that was strapped to a table , but much happier and is holding a clarinet. It is written "Boris the wolf in: The wolf who cried" Bendy grumps so loudly it calls Henry's attention away from the paper.

"I am nervous , alright!?" Bendy says it loudly, almost screaming with his face almost melting. "I am stuck in this forsaken place in a corpse of a bore!"

Henry points at himself.

"Oh? Am I a corpse now?" Henry asks.

"God-" Bendy says before gasping "Satandammit!" Bendy looks away from Henry. "Okay! I am sorry for the chair prank before! I will never do it again!"

Henry crosses his arms and thinks: "Is Bendy actually worrying about my well being? Do he really cannot exist without entering someone?"

"Here you go, with that dumb look of yours! Bendy snaps his finger near Henry's face. "Earth to Henry , let's go! Answer something!"

"You are forgiven , Bendy." Henry says lifting his palm , Bendy did resurrect him after all. "Let's press on."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Henry reads the note next from near Sammy's office door and sighs:

"This is a note from Wally, one of this place's janitors, complaining about leaving the keys of that closet inside a trash can."

"What a dumbass!" Bendy expresses his ill-mannered opinion.

"He was so airheaded that reaches Joey's level." Henry explains while shaking his head. "Now it is time to do his job finding them."

Bendy sticks his tongue out in disgust as Henry searches the bacon soup filled trashcans back the way the duo came from.

"Look, Bendy! There is one with your face! " Henry shows a Bendy mask from a trashcan. "This is strangely fitting, doesn't?" Henry says while chuckling.

Bendy frowns, floats down to a trashcan and throws a wet bacon at the laughing man, but he just does it louder. When Henry stops, he notices that besides this trashcan a new room behind an open rolling door. Going in there , he notices that it is very big, with a lot of chairs and stands for music manuscripts at the left side but with few instruments leaning on the walls, where the furthest one has a very big paper for a projector to show its contents, that is at a tall porch on the right side of the room.

"This is the band room." Henry says. "Also, that power switch opened the rolling door, so I am glad that all that splashing I did with that puddle people wasn't for nothing.

While Bendy floats off to the band side, Henry goes to a front end where is found a piano next to an open voice actor's booth.

"Suzie the voice actress." Henry whispers to himself as he touches the microphone. " She loved her work so much that even put a smile on that grouch Sammy with her voice." Then he sweeps his finger at the piano's dusty keys. " She once said that loved pouring the very soul at the job. " Henry stops for a moment and then gulps. " I just said, soul." Henry leaves his hands dangling. "I am going to find her ghost, am I?"

Unholy sounds from a poorly played banjo fill the air, making the man put his hands at his ears.

"Come on, I am not that bad!" Bendy says while frowning, and continues pressing his fingers at the strings, but he does one so hard that the instrument slowly leans out of the wall, making the devil swing his arms around the banjo until he finally holds it at an angle. "See!?" Bendy gasps and smiles. "I am not that weak!"

"Why there are colored wires behind it?" Henry frown and walks to the instruments leaning on the walls. " The drum, the bass..." Henry goes back to the Piano at looks behind it. "All of them has it." Henry scratches his hair. "Why?"

"The staff must have caught on when I started stealing and playing the instruments behind the walls!" Bendy laughs.

"These wires do not look to be made for holding." Henry answers, then look down and finds something shiny inside a bacon soup mess in a trashcan near the piano. Without hesitation, he sinks his hands in the trash and takes out a keyring with a single yellow key.

He notices Bendy looking at him and yucking, so he tries cleaning it on his ink-stained shirt but since it only makes it dirtier the man just shrugs. "Some dirt will not mess up the opening part, don't look me like that." Henry says.

Both go back to the closet near Sammy's office and Henry opens it using the key. Suddenly a flood of bacon soup cans comes off and buries Henry. The small demon laughs, making Henry stick his body out of the mess and stare him.

"You did this to yourself! I am just having a nice Schadenfreude here!" Bendy says

Henry scowls at Bendy's attempt at smartass remarks and gets up. Getting closer to the closet's stands, he finds a recorder with a tape on it and presses its play button.

"Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his and I have mine. To enter, you need only to know my favorite song:"

"Hey! It is Sammy's voice!" Bendy says cheerfully. " His stuck-up voice is making me willing to find ways of staining him with ink just for listening to that funny grumbling again!" Bendy sighs " I admit I am kind of missing him right now."

Bendy waits for a comment, but none came since Henry is not in the pile anymore. Bendy quickly searches around until he feels a tug and flies at high speed to the hallway's direction.

Henry is back in the band room, browsing the instruments with the recorder in hand.

"Don't go too far away from me!" Bendy's voice comes from the rolling door, and then comes himself while growling. "Or I will get pulled to you! I hate that!"

Ignoring the complaints , Henry checks the wires behind the banjo , nods and then plucks the instrument, gets annoyed while going through the chairs to reach the piano to call a note , then Bendy questions the man's sanity while he goes for the drum and kicks it, resulting a thunderous sound , and the little demon laughs as Henry almost falls over in an attempt of jumping over a chair to fiddle with the bass.

A loud click calls their attention to a door to the left of the piano.

" This is looking like a kind of game." Bendy says.

The ink on his back gets up due to a loud cracking sound. He looks at Henry who is huffing and holding the ax whose sharp side is above a destroyed chair.

"Give me a break. That chair almost made me fall." Henry huffs and watches Bendy as he just motions his finger making circles on his own head with a smile. " I am way too frustrated to care about your opinions."

When opening to Sammy's sanctuary, it greets the duo with a long and narrow hallway full of empty stands on its walls and at its end, two big black pipes surround a big circular lever that has a sign written "Pump."

"This is the saddest sanctuary I ever have seen." Henry says while approaching the ink pump. "Didn't you say he hated ink on himself?" Henry asks and points at the pump with his ax.

"But he does!" Bendy confirms and shrugs. "I bet this emptiness must be that classic trope of the true emptiness of his soul?" Bendy wonders and Henry lifts an eyebrow. " Then the demon shakes his head. "Whatever! Starts the pumps!" Bendy points dramatically at the lever.

Henry lightly shakes his head while smiling, puts his ax on the floor and uses his both hands to rotate the lever. He sweats as he needs almost all of his strength to turn it with a screeching sound until the pipes shake lightly as the dark liquid inside pumps.

"Whew! A job well done!" Henry sweeps a sweat from his brow and the looks at it. "I am glad it is not black."

"For now." Bendy whispers to himself.

A loud sound from the band room rolling door closing makes Henry quickly get his ax and go outside of the sanctuary. There he notices from the upper corner of his vision a man at the porch with a pitch black skin, wearing a Bendy mask and suspenders.

"Look Bendy, a fan of yours." Henry mutters and tightens his grip on his ax.

The weird man lifts and spreads his arms.

"Listen, Brothers! Do not needlessly scar the sheep since we need it tender for the lord!

"Sammy!?" Henry gasps.

Feeling a tug on his suspender, Henry notices that Bendy is pointing at a huge, dripping pentagram on the band's side wall. The projector helps to mark its presence is by illuminating it.

"That voice." The ink colored man says, letting the last syllable linger on the air. " I know it, and it also knows my name." He drops his hands and faces Henry.

"I am Henry!" Henry screams and waves his hands. " Remember me!?". Bendy tugs the screaming man' suspenders again.

"Henry...Henry..." Sammy tone lowers and slowly leans and grasps hard the corner of the porch.

"I am so glad I found you!" Henry delights. "What happened to you? I thought you hated that stupid cartoon!".

Sammy just stares wordlessly at his acquaintance, until Henry opens his mouth. The black man's hand shoots and points in a direction.

"What is this!?What is this!?" Sammy screams and visibly shakes. Henry notices that Bendy is the one being pointed. "My Lord!?But he was!?" Sammy puts his hands on his head, his body shakes like a liquid and slides in high speed to the right, disappearing from sight.

"Wait!" Henry says as he extends his free arm.

Henry's feels cold when his body turns around against his will, to face the pentagram's wall. It is dripping

huge globs of ink through the wall and when it hits the floor thin arms comes out together with a dripping human head.

"Bendy?" The animator shallows dry as his free arm lifts and the other lowers the ax towards the latter.

Henry feels the adrenaline's coldness as he forces the ax hand away and feels it shaking.

"Oh for Satan's sake!"

The ax hand cuts the sleeve from the another in one swift motion. Henry sees Bendy's arms coming out of his chest and getting the piece of cloth. Then he comes out with a green glow and shakes it near Henry's face.

"You are so damn slow, Henry! I am going to wipe the pentagram off, so try to not freaking die!"

The animator keeps his eye on the searchers pouring out, breathes in, widens his stance. Three searchers moan and speedily slides towards with their waits them get into the range and does a huge swing, splitting all of them with one blow. The man exhales but something splashes om his back and makes him lose his balance. Stepping away from the horde, Henry feels the unknown assailant shiver on his back so he goes into a wall close to the piano and smashes it with the wall.

"Get off!" Henry grunts.

With another splash, the thing slides away to the floor and loses form into a liquid.

"Rude Ink Blob." Henry says and waves to Bendy. "Thanks for not letting it possess me!"

Bendy turns and his eyebrows rise, then lowers, compresses his mouth and turns back to the Pentagram to swipe it away with the

cloth. The man just shrugs.

Searchers are pushing through and around the chairs with their gelatinous bodies, slowing them down enough for Henry to

prepare himself.

"Breathe in" Henry's chest puffs. "And out." Then exhales. "Go back to war". The man creases his eyebrows and slowly advances towards the searchers.

One collapses together with a chair due to an Axe swing. Other lunges but Henry pushes a chair to block it, making it he throws this chair towards other three searchers, undoing them with a plopping sound.

Henry notices that some searchers are getting thinner, slower and clumsier. Looking at the wall, Bendy already cleaned a good third of the pentagram. The man smiles and cleans a bit of spit on an edge of his month and charges! The remaining weakened searchers never stood a chance against Henry's barrage of ax and furniture strikes, all fueled by great amounts of frustration.

"I am finally done, Henry! I hope you are still alive!" Bendy turns and widens his eyes when he takes notice of his partner being soaked with inert ink, breathing deeply and is surrounded by destroyed instruments, furniture and thin puddles of his victims.

Bendy smile widens as he floats closer to the warrior.

"I am impressed! You really have it on you!" Bendy claps.

The opening rolling door wakes both to reality.

"Sammy!" Henry gasps and goes on full sprint towards the exit, then through the main hall. He notices a trail of ink where on one side goes to the stairs where it resides the porch with the projector, and another end on a wall, where there is a scratchy pentagram.

" Oh no, he teleported again!" Henry leans towards the wall with one hand where the pentagram is. "What is happening to him, Bendy?" Henry asks.

Bendy crosses his arms, looks up and touches his cheek. The waiting is making Henry's breathing faster.

"Henry, we need to go back to that switch in Sammy's office for clearing that flooded exit, remember?" Bendy says while slowly undoing his pose.

"Can't you just..." Henry puts his hands up, close to his body. "Tell me now?"

"It is..." Bendy pauses for a bit and Henry grinds his teeth. "It is complicated, I will explain it after the switch.

"The show do not tell thing!" Henry rolls his hands. " Not that I just have seen someone I know talking like a messed pastor and suddenly has a black-like-ink body!" The man walks with a hunch towards the destination. "I am calm. I am fine." Henry starts nodding and does a quick look to Bendy with a forced smile. The demon creases his hairline and avoids eye contact.

The duo is completely silent while in Sammy's room hallway, where the ink is not blocking the door anymore. Henry kicks the door open that goes inside. There is another message on a wall in same letters as before: "It is time to believe."

" I want to believe I can survive this with my sanity and soul intact," Henry whispers to himself. But then he hears Bendy burst with laughter.

"I don't know about your mental conditions, but I can say for sure that your soul is not the same as before!" Bendy grins all the way. "Contract with a demon, genius! You gave me a part of your soul!" Bendy taps his head with his finger.

Henry looks down and presses the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

"Whatever, Life is cheap." Henry says and shrugs. "Let's pull this thing."

Henry grasps the lever and pulls, but it's tightness forces him to use his own weight to get it down with a screeching sound. The gears start spinning and the ink flows inside the pipes.

"This one seems more sophisticated than the other." Henry says.

The man feels his legs go numb and they make him jump away from the switch, where a big piece of wooden board demolishes the switch. A black hand takes away a big remain of the wooden board, where is now Sammy is holding it with both hands, huffing and puffing.

"Oh my God!" Henry says. "Don't control me suddenly like that! " and he lifts a arm and looks at the floating Bendy. "Warn me first!"

"I am doing that because you are a big human slug!" Bendy mimics Henry's reaction. "Also, don't say that name!"

"GOD!" Henry screams and jumps. "Godgodgodgod!" Henry starts jumping again while hunching and completes with a "GOD!"

Bendy facepalms.

"Oh my god, Henry!" Bendy screams, but he puts a hand on his mouth. "See! You also made me say it, you bastard!" Bendy's voice comes out muffled due to his hand.

Sammy's loud throat gurgle interrupts the moment, his head and neck too low.

"You! The false prophet!" Sammy screeches while pointing to Henry, his mask almost falling from his face.

Henry gasps. Sammy's black skin seems that is constantly dripping towards inside his suspenders, and his feet look like black stumps.

"What are you talking about!?" Henry says while opening his arms.

"You are here..." Sammy's tone lowers. Suddenly he throws the piece of board very hard at the wall and his tone increases immediately. "With your false god inside your body!"

"Gods!? Prophets!? What!?" Henry emphasizes every word. " Why are you talking about religion!? There is nothing inside me or around here!"

"Don't lie to me!" Sammy screams and swings an arm in the air, making Henry shield his face from the...

"Sammy, is this ink!?" Henry

"I see! I see!" Sammy's voice gains a breathy tonation. He points his black, dripping finger at... "Bendy! I see Bendy!"

Henry slowly turns his head to the toon's direction, that is still looking at the madman, scowling and sweating ink. Henry also feels sweat forming on his temple when slowly turns his head.

"But this Bendy is NOT like the real Bendy!" Sammy screeches and gets something from a pocket of his loose suspender. " He is not the one who has the Presence!" Sammy grasps the object, it is a flute, but the point where is put the month seems thinner. "The one who can shape this cursed place as it wishes!" The madman then starts stabbing himself in the chest with that thin point, making ink fly every stab and making Henry suppress a gag. "The one WHO put me on this black abyss of a body!"

Henry takes a step forward.

" Sammy! I can only help you if..."

Sammy swipes the knife-flute in Henry's direction, forcing him to jump back.

"But also..." Sammy's tone' lowers. "The one who can set me free."

"Sammy, who is this "Bendy?"

"Don't you know?" Sammy points the flute, sharp point first. "He also said that if I offer you he is setting me free."

"Offer me?" Henry grasps his ax, hard. " Are going to sacrifice me?"

Sammy gives a low laughter.

"I don't know, maybe he will, maybe he won't." Sammy shrugs. "I am just his messenger, a prophet." Sammy does the low laugher again.

"Sammy. I know you, you don't bow down to anyone." Henry says, lowering down his ax slightly but still maintaining fighting stance. " There is no god here, just madness. You are above that! "

Sammy takes a step back and puts a hand on his face. After a moment, he coughs.

"What I saw and suffered here humbled me." Sammy suddenly weeps. " You know nothing, Henry!"

The ink man coughs, breathes and lifts the flute to his says the following, gravely.

"Let me enlighten you."


	4. Chapter 4

Sammy touches his mouth behind the flute , and plays a upbeat music.

"This is my theme song!" Bendy starts nodding while Henry rolls his eyes.

On the walls, pentagrams starts to slowly form on the walls, making Henry look at them and take a deep breath. But then he hears something bubbling below his feet , and suddenly hands and moaning heads shoots from below , grabbing Henry's body .Bendy grunts and the ink beings disappears between flying strands of ink , and it made Sammy step and lean back.

"Too much" Bendy huffs and leans on his own knees. 

Following Bendy’s sight, Henry notices that there are a almost erased pentagram.

Henry slowly approaches Sammy with a hand extended.

"Sammy, this is not needed."

But Sammy quickly steps in and slashes Henry. The animator's eyes widen while he clutches his chest as a flash of pain surges. He looks at his hand.

"Dammit, Henry! You are leaking now!" Bendy points and facepalms. "That what happens when I don’t move your slow butt!"

Henry’s own breathing increases as he looks at his bloody hand and at Sammy’s person, this one still staring the Animator contracted pupils and bared teeth.

The wounded man jumps towards the aggressor, axe raised , but Sammy clumsily dodges the heavy strike by running towards the office exit and closing the door. Henry quickly advances and kicks it open, just for needing to dive away from the searchers jumping out of it. While getting up, the man notices that the theme music still plays and the walls have even more pentagrams being slowly drawn on it by some unknown force.

“Kihihi! Looks like we are going to play tag 'n kill, Henry!” Bendy stands in front of the kneeling Henry while pretending to lift him up. “We need to kill him fast , or he will summon more to overwhelm us!”

Henry stands and grits his teeth noticing the Searchers are now in a line coming to his direction. After looking them from the bottom to top he goes full sprint and jumps over the creatures that aren’t not fast enough to get Henry when he opens the door. Bendy laughs during the whole trick.

Henry runs through the hallway, following the trail of ink. Didn't it have a wall here near the office door a moment ago? Why the walls are getting longer and the end is just...black?

Henry stops and watches the walls, all surrounded by slowly dripping pentagrams.

“And that annoying music does not stop!” Henry grunts and puts his fingers on his ears.

“Its my theme song! It is not that annoying!” Bendy taps a foot on the air and whistling the theme.

Henry looks back the way he came and grunts again: More blackness!

“Bendy, tell me what witchcraft is happening right now.” Henry asks while looking everywhere and putting his finger at the bridge of his nose.

“Nuh! Nuh!” Bendy shakes his finger while floating at Henry's front. “I will tell you if you say you are sorry for calling me annoying!” Bendy says while leaning on the air. “And if say that my theme music is awesome.” Bendy smirks and points to Henry.

“Sorry for calling you annoying and your music is awesome.”. Henry says without skipping a beat.

“Whaaat?” Bendy puts a open hand sideways his nonexistent ear, smiling wider. “What did you...”

“Sorry for calling you annoying and your music is awesome.”

Bendy stands on the air, lets his hands drop, and shrugs.

“That was easier than I thought.” Bendy says.

“This situation made you surprisingly persuasive.” Henry says while looking Bendy on the eyes , distracting him from his crossing fingers behind his back.

Bendy leans slightly while turning around.

“I think Sammy is channeling the ink machine powers for making this hallway always loop.”

“Like on chase scenes on your cartoons?” Henry says and points to Bendy , this one nodding in response. “Great , I am going to get killed by a cost cutting technique.” Henry looks around. “Now thinking about it , I am talking about Joey so I am not surprised.”

“I am also sensing something coming from the darkness.” Bendy slowly turns around , attention peaking.

A loud thud makes the demon jolt away from Henry. Looking at him , he is panting with a axe on a puddle.

“Time to make yourself useful. Searchers are coming out the pentagrams.” Henry says and breathes deeply and dodges a searcher's sudden lunge.

Bendy thinks about getting back the insult , but at the corner of his eye he could see Sammy’s silhouette for a moment before disappearing. He leans his head , and remembers the music and the flute. 

Henry almost falls over a searcher puddle when Bendy does a shrill scream

“Bendy. I think it is not time to be a damsel in distress.” Henry says. But Bendy points at the darkness as there is a silhuete of Sammy putting a finger on his ear. “The music stopped.” When Henry follows Bendy , Sammy straightens up and puts the flute at his mouth making the song restart along with the blackness surrounding the duo.

They both smile.

“Hey Bendy!” Henry points to a searcher's coming out the pentagram.

“What?” Bendy says, smiling.  
Henry brings the axe to the Searcher left side.

“Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He's all right now” Henry says and smiles while pointing to the searcher. It actually groans as it slowly dissolves.

“I'd tell you a chemistry joke but I know I wouldn't get a reaction!” Bendy says while swinging his arm near his body.”

They notice a note out of tune , making both laugh , unfortunatly the action leaves Henry open to a stomach strike from a searcher , making Henry cough . Bendy pushes the air , making the searcher fly away from Henry's body , and the man finish it off with such force it makes a cut on the ground.

“After this I will settle down and liver a little!” Henry laughs a bit , and then coughs due the pain.

Bendy looks down at the cut of the ground.

“The experienced carpenter really nailed it, but the new guy screwed everything up!” Bendy says. He notices Henry , still holding his stomach , using his axe to tap a piece o wood to Bendy's direction. Bendy points to where Sammy was and Henry steps towards the demon , trying to hide Bendy.

“Claustrophobic people...” Henry says , breathes and stands straight. “Are more productive thinking outside the box!” 

The music stops , and a faint clear outline of Sammy leaning his head to the side could be seen. 

“I knew a woman who owned a eletrical outlet!” Bendy says and jumps into the air. “She was STUNNING!” Bendy screams as he throws a piece of wood at Sammy's direction , that hits on his mouth, making him flinch. It is enough for Bendy use Henry's body as a support to launch himself to Sammy's direction , now completely visible like been shown on a spotlight , and swat away the flute from his hands. Sammy runs bending down towards the flute , just to receive a knee on his face from Henry , takes a few steps back due to recoil , and then stares Henry as he breaks the flute with a stomp.

“Please don't make me do this , Sammy.” Henry's voice trembles as he grinds his teeth and slowly walks to Sammy's direction , axe ready.

“Do it already , Henry!” Bendy floats to Henry's shoulder , his “hairlines” creased. “He will just strike you again!”

“Shut up , Bendy!!” Henry screams while snapping to Bendy's direction.

Henry's notices Sammy slowly putting a bubbling foot forward and other back on his peripheral vision. The animator only had time to swing once at the black blur before it struck with such speed and force he spun in place violently and fell down. On his back , the man fights his dizzyness and grabs his shoulder as he sits down. Henry jumps a but from there and notices that the weight from his axe is not on his hands. Not only that , he hears growling and gurgling sounds and looks at their direction...

Sammy's trembles as there is a huge horizontal cut coming from his right trapezium to his bottom right breast , where is possible to see the detached blade of his axe . His dangling shoulders and arm also convulses as the ink man is as he supports his weight at his right side. Henry feels a cold at his stomach as Sammy gurgles once more , uses his left hand to remove the blade from the blade and stares at Henry with it on hand.

“It is not enough...” Sammy and multiple voices says with a gurgling voice.

Henry looks around. There are some searchers looking and making a circle. They just repeated Sammy's sentence.

“IT IS NOT ENOUGH!!” Sammy screeches with the searchers with such volume that Henry needs to cover his ears. Sammy throws the blade near his feet with a loud thunk and charges the sitting man. Too fast for him to get up , Sammy sucessfully pins down Henry with his body. 

“Goddammit Henry!!” Bendy screams and pulls the ink man's suspenders but does not budge.

The searchers circling both men hisses like a chorus as Sammy shoves his left arm at Henry's mouth.

“Swallow the ink.” Sammy gurgles on a reverb.

Henry grasps Sammy's arm with his two hands as he feels a liquid go through his mouth. Henry thinks it is ink and presses his mouth with all his strengh as he tries taking out the arm. But his ears hurt due the volume of the screeches , the ink is almost activating his gag reflex and the pain from his wounds slowly drains his energy...Henry grunts and struggles more to summon more strengh , making Sammy laugh, that the searchers also mimic. The man grunts in rage once more and Sammy's arms tremble once more.

“shhhhh....” The ink man says. It is almost inviting.

But then , suddenly, a cutout. Sammy sees it with his peripheral vision at his side.

“Uh? Lord?” Sammy gurgles and leans his head sideways to the cutout.

That moment of distraction gives Henry time for a haymaker to Sammy's jaw , making it dangle , and Henry uses his both hands to grab Sammy's space between dangling right members. With trembling arms due the strengh , Sammy screeches reverbs on the halls as his right side is ripped off and falls to that side! 

“Hell macarroni , Henry!Welcome back!” Bendy says while Henry crawls away from the screaming ink man and its convulsing searchers. “I can't believe he actually thought that cutout is a sign! He is só dumb!” Bendy laughs as Henry gains strengh to run towards the axe blade where Sammy threw away. 

Henry crouches and takes the axe blade stuck in the floor and stands up. Sammy's and the searcher's combined screams as Henry breathes quickly and loudly.

“Henry.” Bendy lightly taps Henry shoulder , points to the blade and then to Sammy , now trying to lift himself up with only his legs. 

“I can't believe...” Henry tries saying but...

“Kill.” Bendy says, mimicking Sammy's tone , passing a finger on his own nonexistent neck.  
Henry blinks , leans on his knees and puts a hand on his face.

“I...” Henry says , trembling. “So fucking sorry Sammy.”. Bendy grunts and crosses his arms as he listens the animator swallowing dry and wiping a tear from his eyes with his arm. 

Henry charges , blade up. A searcher jumps into the air abd collides with at the blade as Henry swings it , luckly already dead when colliding with his body. Two tries to get on the way , but Henry does a wide swing , cleaving them both. But he unbalances , giving the opportunity to another searcher collide head on to Henry's body.

“Try dodging!” Bendy extends his hands making the searcher fly away. A ink sweat drips from his temple and does a deep breath.

More searchers jumps into Henry , who is now wildly swinging at them , not caring how many he kills with his axe or clings at him and is swatted by Bendy's powers. 

“Henry...” Bendy says and suddenly coughs loudly , the white of his his face getting slowly drenched by his own ink. “I can't do it much! Are you trying to get killed!?

The man looks at the last searcher , in front of Sammy. Sammy looks at Henry , his mask now off.  
Henry notices that his face is the same of the searchers , eyeball-less , big mouths. 

They both wail. Henry's cringes due the volume , forcing him to kick the searcher away and lift the axe blade up. Sammy wails , the searcher wails. Henry screams as he brings the blade down to Sammy's neck. It enters the third Sammy's neck but it is not enough.The searcher's wails stop as it dissapears , but Sammy's do not. Henry screams again as he strikes. Now Sammy wails are now gurgles as his head is dangling to a piece of neck. Henry screams grunting and cuts the rest , making the head fall down and roll away from the body as it falls down and starts convulsing. Henry steps away grabbing his chest and hyperventilates , eyes wide.

Bendy huffs , uses his hands to swipe the ink sweat away and creaks his hands.

“Let me show you how I am useful now!” Bendy says and widens his smile while looking at Henry. He puts his hands together , crouches in the air and jumps into Sammy's body , dissapearing into it.

Henry drops the axe blade as he leans into a wall , Sammy's body moves around as Bendy seems to be swimming inside like a bag of water. And then Bendy bursts out of Sammy's belly on a shower of ink , making Henry shield his own eyes from it. After he gets his hands out the way , Bendy is floating over the burst body , with chest and head up , with a small white flame on one of his hands.

“Bendy.” Henry says , coughs and grunts. “What is this?” He points at the flame and coughs again.

Bendy , in response , gazes into Henry's eyes, leans down his head , smiles wider and creases his hairline. Then he lifts up the flame , looks at it and opens his mouth. Henry swallows dry , Bendy's theeth just turned sharper. 

And then Bendy throws the fire down his mouth and clamps it. Henry shivers as he hears a sound of wind that sounds like a wail.  
But then , he starts to feel his energy coming back to his body. He lifts up , surprisingly quick for him , and looks at his wounds: The pain is going away and they are closing up! His muscles feels refreshed and stronger. He breathes with ease , hyperventilation gone.  
It felt good. Way too good.

“Bendy.” Henry says , staring into Bendy pie-cut eyes. “What did you do?”

“Prepare for a doozy!” Bendy laughs and flies around Henry once. He “opens” his belly like a door, revealing the fire inside. “This is my power. I just ate his soul!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking for people who are willing to help beta test or do editting for this fic! My editting skills are lacking , so any help is welcome!
> 
> (14/11/2017 Update ) : Editted tome typos and wording.
> 
> (22/11/2017) : Took out the absurd amount of spaces.

Henry's hand shoots towards the flame but it goes through like it's not there , making Bendy laugh. He pulls it back yet the flame flies in circles around his hands until it enters inside the man's chest. Henry clutches his chest as it glows slightly blue.

“No need to do that! This soul is also yours!” Bendy says as his chuckling ends.

Henry scowls at the floating demon , making him resume his laughing.

“You ate my friend's soul.” Henry says as he bares his teeth.

Bendy's laughs stops abruptly, leaving his mouth hanging. Then he lowers his head , widens his smile , floats towards the animator , this one feeling a cold a pit at the stomach, and touches his foread with it's own.

“Yes.” Bendy hisses.

Both glare each other wordlessy , Henry still baring his teeth but with a trembling lower lip.

“Did you ever care about him?” Henry asks.

“This is a kill or be killed situation , Host.”

Henry widens his eyes.

“ I have been nice to you so far.” Bendy puts his hands behind his back. “ But your recent attitude did not make me...” Bendy's black pie cut eyes turns white and circular , with a pinprick black pupil. “ A happy demon. ” Bendy says with a reverb and mouth contorting into a sneer.

Henry feels a jolt on his body , however he clenches his teeth and keeps on staring.

“You are here for Joey.” Bendy puts a finger on Henry's cheek. “Why?”

“Because he owes me lunch money.” Henry grins.

Bendy pushes the man's head away , and this one legs tumbles and falls sitting down. Sweat drips as the animator's hand now presses the axe's blade into his stomach.

“I can't afford you to wuss out like that time! “ Bendy's voice slightly gurgles. “This man ,   Joey Drew.” Bendy's form trembles as he makes fists with his hands. “He lied to me , abandoned me and left me to rot!”

Bendy loosens up his arms and takes a deep breath. His form stops trembling and the eyes turn back into black pie cuts. After wiping up his own ink from the forehead , he floats down towards Henry and whispers very close the man's ear:

“I want vengeance. If you do that bullcrap again , on my moment... ”

Henry's hand slides a bit , the blade draws a bit of blood as it rips a piece of shirt.

“ Then I will let your soul get possessed by a searcher as you lay down bloodied and I will wait for someone else to possess to kill Joey anyway.” Bendy's mouth contorts up into a disgusting smile as he pets Henry. “Will you let your good pal Bendy down?

Henry inhales and looks at the ceiling , puts a hand on a pocket and takes out his lighter. It shines due it's golden color and has a name engraved on it : “Erwin”. Henry exhales.

A blonde man wearing a soldier fatigues with a smile. He laughs as he taps Henry's shoulder and says that everyone have done well and can go home for some beer. A loud noise. A stone strikes the man's skull. The sky now rains stones. A heavy weight makes Henry fall down. Now everyone is now fallen in a pool of blood and dust. The blonde man now has a hole on his skull , his lifeless eyes staring inside Henry's. Everything fades to dark.

“Will you!?” Bendy growls.

Henry could feel Bendy's hand pressing the top of his head. The man holds the lighter tighter.

“No.” Henry says, looking at the ground.

“Good boy.” Bendy pats the man's head and this one's pain subsides. Floating away from Henry as he gets up , the demon snaps his fingers. “ And speaking of good boys , we need to find Boris!” Bendy smiles and spins on the air as he follows Henry who is walking towards the department's exit. “ Since he is a dog , his nose must help us a lot!” Bendy points to the ground. “Also , go get the axe blade, I want to show you a trick!”

Henry holds the axe blade on his hands, Bendy floats and gets a handkerchief from his back and points to the blade. Henry shows it , the demon puts it on the weapon and removes it. Henry eyebrows rise as the blade disappears from sight.

“Thanks to your friend , now I can use the hammerspace!” Bendy waves the cloth around, and puts it away. “ For now I can store 2 small objects , but who knows what else if we gain more!” Bendy smiles and holds his chin.

Henry steps down the ink stained , now unflooded , stairs. At the bottom , he turns the knob and looks back at the ascending stairs.

“Going further down.” Henry sighs. “This is must be a kind of hell metaphor.”

“Where Joey is the satan!” Bendy blurts out. Henry puts a palm on his face , and Bendy grunts on response.  

When Henry opens fully the door , the sounds of colliding metal  overwhelms him. Entering in, he notices rotating metal cylinders on the walls and vapor spewing metal pipes as he goes further the room and struggles seeing around due to being lit by few lightbulbs. Henry wipes a sweat from his eyes.

“So hot and dark. What is this , Joey? Are you rendering the Industrial Revolution , including the treatment of your workers? ” Henry says while pulling up and down his collar.

While walking on the hallways , Henry notices a huge metal door with a opening at the middle with a dark handle. Putting a hand on it makes it tremble and melt , following the door itself  that does the same thing. Henry grunts as he sees the wall absorbs the black liquid remains.

“Bendy , what now?” Henry says as he looks at Bendy.

“Must be another of Joey's tricks.” Bendy wipes a dripping ink from his forehead. “ That bastard!”

“What did he exactly do to you to deserve so much hatred?” Henry asks while glancing at Bendy's eyes, “What exactly happened when I left?”

Henry feels a sudden push on his body as Bendy points at him.

“Why should I tell you!?” Bendy answers , voice heavy with disdain “So you can tell me that I am a liar?” Bendy asks while finger wagging.

“Bendy , I know he is not the best person around...”

“So just concentrate on getting yourself ready to kill him!” Bendy hisses as he moves his hands up and down. “He is one of the holders of the ink machine power!With him dead, you can get out here and feel like a hero!

“Hero? What the heck?” Henry lifts his shoulders.

“I don't doubt that all the ink machine's influence will come out of this place and will start affecting everything around the city!”  Bendy makes a spinning motion with his finger.

“You are not making sense.” Henry shakes his head and throws a hand up. Bendy snarls.

“So quit trying it and just go on like you always do!” Bendy lifts both his hands up and wipes yet another dripping ink from his forehead.

Bendy turns to the wall where was the door , starts to pat it multiple times and whispers to himself.

“C'mon , did I get so dumb after all these years with a half of a soul?” Bendy scratches a horn. “This place is supposed to be a toy factory.”

“This place is supposed to be a toy factory”. Henry mimics Bendy, making the demon jump with a yelp. The man folds his arms. “Where exactly are we? Are you lost?”

“Don’t talk back to me!!” Bendy screams and slaps Henry's face , the impact forcing him face sideways. The man slowly turns back to face Bendy , with a red mark on his cheek and a sideways glare. “Oh? What is that?” Bendy says with a smile but with heavily frown hairline. “Is this a expression of someone who wants a slow and painful suicide? Please say yes.”

Henry grunts , lowers his hands and clenches his fingers into a fist.

“Let's go already.” Henry says.

“Good Boy.” Bendy lifts his chest and nods.”Let's go.” Bendy floats towards the direction of the hallway they came from, but he is greeted immediately by a metal wall , it making the Demon wonder how that wall suddenly came about. But his thoughts are interrupted as he notices Henry with his arms folded. Bendy clears his throat. “Yeah! I know the way!” He says with a faltering smile.

Henry opens a book , leans himself on a wooden bookcase close to a wall in the middle of another identical hallway and huffs.

“These books are all empty.” Henry says while tapping the page.

“Don't you sass at me!” Bendy dramatically points to Henry.

Henry peeks the floating demon from the the book , makes a claw with his two fingers and turns a page.

“Alright! Tell me your opinion on this , Henry!” Bendy says.

“We are walking going in circles.” Henry says, not looking away from the book.

“Why did you not warn me!?

Henry swipes his thumb on his own throat. Bendy puts a palm on his face.

“Satandammit!” Bendy frantically waves his arms. “This is not going anywhere! We need a deux ex machina right now!” Bendy points at the ground.

“Knowing my situation , we are going to face a diabolous ex machina now.

A heavy screech noise , and Henry falls with the book case from a square shaped entrance from the wall. The man falls belly up with a thud and sees a looming black shadow. Henry quickly grabs it's legs and pulls it over , making it fall down. Quickly getting up , he lifts his arm and feels the Axe blade on his hand , ready to strike down the unknown being.

“Wait! Wait! I am a human!”

Henry widens his eyes upon hearing this sentence. That voice is familiar.

“ _Do it , Henry.”_

“Hey , hey! It's me!”

_“Kill him.”_

“...Wally! Remember me , Henry?”

“ _Stop thinking! Kill him so you can get home!”_

 _“_ Henry? What is with your eyes?”

“ _I need his soul!Joey must die!”_

 _“_ Henry!!”

Henry feels a shake on his body and everything comes back to focus. A curly blond man with freckled face and green Janitor's overalls is holding the animator's shoulders.

“Wally?” Henry rubs hard his face.

“Yes, it's me! Are you alright?” Wally asks.

“What did I do?” Henry shakes his head.

“I...I think your eyes got all black and pie-cut like!”

Henry gasps and looks over his shoulders , then looks at Wally , mouth agape.

“My eyes?” Henry minds his mouth and closes it. “Well , hah.” Henry makes a trembling smile. “This must be a trick of the light!” Henry looks at the spare light bulb at the ceiling.

Wally continues staring at Henry. The animator cleans his throat.

“Wally! It is so good to finally see a soul here!” Henry opens his arms. But sweats as he hears Bendy's snickers inside his head.

“Yeah! Man! After so many years wandering around this place!” Wally smiles , gulps and starts to palm the back side of his overalls.

Henry scratches his neck. Clears his throat again and takes a step forward.

“Wally , maybe you saw so many weird things around here, but, please , I need to get out there. We need to get out here.” Henry says.

Wally does a hearty laugh.

“Ha! That is my quote! Now I know you are not affected by the Ink machine!” Wally goes and gives a hug. “Yeah! We need to get outta here!” Wally does a step back and taps Henry's shoulder “And I bet you are as lost as a blind man during a shootout!”

“More like a confused man among the unknown.” Henry says and smiles.

“I am as confused as you are but at least I know this place’s layout at the top of my head! So how about getting outta here to a safer place?” Wally says.

Henry looks how Wally walks with a confident gait while going through the identical hallways left and right , impressed how someone known as a bumbling janitor knows what is going. Or he is pretending very well.

Wally points to one of the doors.

“See this Bendy sticker?” Wally says.

Henry squints his eyes , they are so small that can pass off as fridge magnets.

“Sorry, these are the only ones I get around here!” Wally says. Then he pulls out Henry’s hand away from the door. “I put these on very dangerous places! You don’t wanna enter on those, trust me!”

Wally puts a hand on Henry’s shoulder.

“Now this, my friend, is the place!” Wally says

Wally shows with his hand a single wooden door. Henry curses his bad vision as he needs to squint again on the small sticker right at the middle.

“There is a Alice sticker on it. This one is safe , right?” Henry asks while pointing at it.

“Yes! It is a safe room!” Wally approaches the door. “No black monsters, just comfortable chairs and copious amounts bacon soup!”

“I forgot you love these things. No wonder you survived that long.” Henry says

Wally gets a huge and filled keyring from a back pocket and shows it.

“This time, I have been training my not-forgetting-key skills!”  Wally puts the key at the door’s keyring and turns it around.

Wally smiles sheepishly and tries another one. Nothing. He scratches his nose and goes for yet another one , puts and turns it with more strength resulting on a still locked door, frustration and a grunt.

Something touches his neck , making him yelp and turn around. Henry looks at the janitor with half-closed eyes as he holds up a single yellow key. Wally sighs and unlocks the door easily with it.

“Twenty years , Wally.” Henry says, deadpan. “And you still disappoint me.”

Wally looks down and scratches his nose once again. Henry chuckles and does a playful punch on the janitor’s shoulder , that chuckles and then laughs in response.

“Bendy must have been based on ya!” Wally says as he slaps his knee.

Henry forces a smile as he hears Bendy’s grunt.

“ _Ridiculous! He is so lucky he is useful now!”_ Bendy says “ _After this maze , if you don’t kill him quickly , I swear I will make him die as slow as possible!”_


End file.
